Regret, Lost Love & Lost Memories
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: After stopping Shouko Kirishima from taking her own life after she gotten her hart broken, Akihisa Yoshii has gotten a head injury from the incident and lost his memories, now filling guilt Shouko takes the responsibility of taking care of Akihisa and making sure he gets his memories back, as Akihisa slowly gets his memories he as he also filleds in the hole in Shouko's heart.


**Hello True Believers welcome to my second non crossover Baka and Test fic,**

 **This much Darker then my other non crossover story Baka and Test +**

 **WARNING: POSSIBLE LEMONS AND LIMES LATER, ALSO HARSH LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE AND SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTER LIKE RAPE, ABUSE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, SUCIDE AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE WILL BE IN THIS FANFIC, THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

In a high school in Japan A Beautiful Young Woman with long purple hair blowing in the wind as she stood on top of school roof's fence with her arms spread out as she closes her purple eyes tears fall from them,

 _ **SHOUKO'S P O V**_

My name is Shouko Kirishima,

I'm 17 years old,

I was top of my class,

I'm in second year of high school on Fumizuki Academy,

And I use to be class A Representative,

But since i found out the true colors of the man i love every thing change,

Since i was 10 years old i was in love with him,

Ever since he saved me from those bullies i wanted too marry him, i even promised his mother that one day i would be his bride one day,

For seven years he sent mixed signals, one day he would show me that he cared the next he would act really cold,

I was so mentally destroyed that in my second i started stalking him tesing and poking his eyes when ever he looked anther girl,

Then he finally confess, I was so happy he finally confess his love,

Till i found it was all a lie so i decided to end it all,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

* * *

As a young man with ash brown hair runs though the hall way with a serius look on his and grinding his teeth,

 _ **AKIHISA'S P O V**_

My name is Akihisa Yoshii

I'm 17 years old,

I'm in second year of high school on Fumizuki Academy,

I'm in class F,

And i will always be known as the Idiot among Idiots,

But i'm on my way to save the life of the girl who got her heart broken by the mother fucking ass hole i use to call my best friend,

I got to stop Kirishima-san before she does something reckless,

I hope i'm not too late,

Yuuj really wont too far this time,

How can that fucking bastard do that to Kirishima-san?

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"It's really great that you finally confess you're filling to Kirishima-san Yuuji" said Akihisa,_

 _"Yeah can you believe_ _the stupid bitch was Class_ _A Rep, and now_ _I_ _have her where i want her" said Yuuji,_

 _"Yuuji what do you mean, aren't you gonna Marry her?" said Akihisa,_

 _"Yes, she is rich after all" said Yuuji, as Akihisa looked in shock as he couldn't believe the things the guy he called his best friend was saying, "And don't worry i'll stay with her for a while that's till i find somebody hotter" said Yuuji,_

 _"Yuuji how can you say that about your child hood friend?" says Akihisa,_

 _"Yes and she's crazy about me, and you know what they say the crazy ones are good in bed" said Yuuji,_

 _"Yuuji! how could you say that? she devoted her life to you!" said Akihisa,_

 _"Oh yeah, about getting tased so many times and getting my eyes so many times, well time for some pay back" said Yuuji with a smug smirk,_

 _"What do mean?" said Akihisa,_

 _"Well she refuses to get in the kitchen, a back hand across her face" said Yuuji,_

 _"She refuses to put my cock into her mouth, back hand across her face and a punch to her gut" said Yuuji,_

 _"She refuses to give her self then i'll grab her by her hair or her throat and throw her to bed and rip cloths off" said Yuuj,_

 _"She'll be my property, and when i'm done with i'll be a rich man and have all the bitches i want, and not only that, but she stepped down and i'm The New Class A Rep now" said Yuuji,_

 _As they then notice Shouko staring in from the door way,_

 _"Yuuji how could you?" cried Shouko as she then ran off,_

 _"KIRISHIMA-SAN WAIT!" Akihisa called out to Shouko, "YUUJI YOU BASTERED!" yelled Akihisa as he punch Yuuji in the nose, "KIRISHIMA-SAN!" called out Akihisa as he ran after Shouko,_

 _"You will pay for this Akihisa" said Yuuji as he held his bleeding nose,_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

As Akihisa barges though the door he sees Shouko who was about to jump,

"KIRISHIMA-SAN DON'T DO IT!" yelled Akihisa, as runs he towards the finance,

"Yoshii-san?" said Shouko as she turn then all of a sudden, "AHHHH!" screamed Shouko as she falls back then all of sudden Akihisa grabs her hand,

"HANG ON KIRISHIMA-SAN!" said Akihisa,

"Please Yoshii-San, let me go" cried Shouko, "I GOT NOTING TOO LIVE FOR! JUST LET ME DIE!" said Shouko,

"NO KIRISHIMA I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" said Akihisa, "I'M SORRY THINGS DIDN'T WORKOUT WITH YUUJI! BUT YOUR VERY BEAUTIFUL, VERY SMART AND KIND! YOU'LL FIND LOVE AGAIN! YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE THAT WILL LOVE YOU AND CHERISH YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART! " cried Akihisa, "JUST LET ME SAVE YOU!" yelled Akihisa as he pulled up Shouko,

"YOSHIIII!" yelled Shouko as she pulled up as she falls on Akihisa as he falls back,

* * *

Five minutes later Shouko wakes up in front of the roof's fence, as she trial of blood as she then notice an unconscious Akihisa,

"Yoshii? EEEK!" Shouko yelps in pain as she try to stand and falls over as she then her ankle was broken, as she then crows to towards Akihisa dragging her broken leg on his blood,

"Oh no! Yoshii-san?" said Shouko as Akihisa was losing a lot of from the wound on his head "WAKE UP YOSHII-SAN!" cried Shouko as tries to revive Akihisa, she then takes out her cell phone,

 **"119 Operator what's your emergency?"** said the woman,

"HELP! MY LEG IS BROKEN! AND MY FRIEND HIT HIS HEAD REAL HARD AND HE'S LOSING ALLOT OF BLOOD" cried Shouko, "PLEASE DON'T DIE YOSHII!" cried Shouko,

* * *

Three hours later in a hospital near of Fumizuki Academy,

"Well Miss Kirishima it seems that you fractured you Ankle, it's noting serious but you may have to stay here in the hospital for a few weeks" said The Doctor,

"That's good to hear, what about the boy that came in with me" asked Shouko,

"The young man named Akihisa Yoshii, well this maybe hard to hear miss Kirishima" said the doctor, as Shouko held her chest with dried as her heart started beating fast,

"First the good news is he'll live, but the bad news is the trauma he suffered to the head may had cause some brain damage" said the Doctor,

"Oh no" sob Shouko as she puts her hand over her mouth,

"Now we still don't know how severe his injuries are but we're looking into it" said Doctor As Shouko was lost in thought, "Miss Kirishima?" said the Doctor,

"Doctor may i go and see him?" asked Shouko,

* * *

As Shouko stood over Akihisa leaning on crotch, As she looked at Akihisa she started to tear up,

"Why did you save me Yoshii? I wanted to end it all" said Shouko,

"You had a lot to live for" sobbed Shouko "Now your like this, WHY DID YOU SAVED ME!?" cried Shouko as she started to brake down "It's my fault your like this, I'M SORRY YOSHII!" said Shouko as she broke down in tears, then all of a sudden "Yoshii?" said Shouko as woke up and started to sit up,

"Where am i?" said Akihisa,

"OH YOSHII!" cried Shouko with relief as she then hugged Akihisa,

"Who are you?" asked Akihisa, as Shouko broke the hug and gasped,

"Who am I?" asked Akihisa,

"Oh no! I'm sorry Yoshii" said Shouko as she hugged Akihisa again,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 **The** **re** _ **y**_ _ **ou**_ **ha** **ve it** **T** **rue** **Believers Chapter 1 of** **my** **second non crossover Baka and Test fic,**

 **Well True Believers see you later.**


End file.
